Carol's News
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Carol Jordan has a bit of news for Tony. Hopefully he can handle it. Tony/Carol.


Title: Carol's News

Rating: K

Summary: Carol Jordan has a bit of news for Tony. Hopefully he can handle it. Tony/Carol.

Disclaimer: I don't own this story or the characters. I just like to take them out and play with them.

The strip told Carol the truth, the truth that would come into the world in nine months. She had been dating Tony for several months and they made a good pair. Paula made a comment that she saw them being married and she was looking forward to that moment that he would ask her to be his wife. Of course she didn't understand how she had gotten pregnant.

He also seemed to have that kind of problem but it seemed that if this child was destined to be conceived then fate would insure that it happened. Carol didn't believe in fate but it just seemed too much to not think of it like that. She tossed the strip away and decided to face the world. The trip to Tony's house wasn't going to be a good one and Carol knew it.

She didn't know if he would believe that he was the father, even though he was the only guy that she was seeing. She really hoped that he did as she really didn't want to lose him. She parked the car and then got out. The light told her that he was awake and so she walked up to his front-door and knocked. Five minutes later the door opened and Tony's face appeared.

"Carol, what you are doing here?" he asked.

She frowned at him.

"I need to talk to you about something," she said.

He nodded and let her in.

Carol found out that he had been busy on the phone with someone and that was the reason for the question. When he went to make tea Carol tried to figure out how she was going to tell him. When he returned with the tea she poured herself some, willing her hands to not shake.

"So what's the reason for this lovely visit," he asked.

She almost choked on her tea but that was an almost.

"Tony, I've got something to tell you," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"What," he asked.

She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant," she announced.

She looked up at him and saw his shocked expression. Finally it disappeared and Carol wondered what would happen next.

"Is it mine?" he asked.

"Yes," Carol answered.

He seemed to process this.

"But I've got a hard time getting a woman with child," he told her.

"I know that but I figured that if it's meant to be then it will happen," Carol told him. "So are you happy, upset, mad?"

"I'm not mad or upset, just shocked," Tony answered. "I don't even know how to be a father."

Carol bit her lip.

"But I'm willing to be a father to your child, since it's mine," he said.

Carol felt tears welling up and she watched as he got up and hugged her.

"I thought that if I told you that you wouldn't want to have him, or her," Carol told him.

"And why do you think that?" he asked.

Carol sighed and pressed her face against his.

"Just a female fear, that's all," Carol told him.

He gave her a warm smile.

"I would never give up on you just because I got you pregnant," Tony told her. "And that is a promise."

He bent down and kissed her and Carol knew that everything would be alright.

Nine months later a group of men were hanging around the nursery to get their first look at the new addition to the family, or several additions to the new family. Carol wasn't there because she was recovering from having them but she had seen them and her eyes filled with tears. They were just so perfect.

"Come on, lets see them," one of them asked.

"Hay, they're my children too," Tony complained.

"Don't mind them, Tony," Paula said. "I think that it has been years since they've seen a baby."

"Well I get first look," Tony told her as three nurses lifted the babies up.

"Oh that one is Charlie," said one of the detectives, seeing the baby with the blue cap on his head.

"I don't know why I agreed to let Carol name him Charlie," Tony said. "It sounds like a Serial Killers name. In fact-."

"Don't, Tony," Paula warned. "Or I might not be responsible for my actions."

The detective laughed at her warning.

"Their is Matilda," said Paula, waving at the youngest. "And Margaret."

"Do you think that I'll be a good father?" Tony asked.

She smiled at him.

"Oh I think that you'll be a great father," Paula said. "After all, you married a great woman."

Tony had to agree with her and deep down he knew that he was a very lucky man.

A/N: I really wanted to do something sweet. I'm in a sweet mood.


End file.
